1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to measurement of a bit error rate in a digital broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 illustrates a system configuration when measurement of the bit error rate is carried out in the digital broadcasting.
In order to carry out measurement of the bit error rate, it is necessary that a transmission side transmission analyzer 100 generates PRBS (Pseudo-Random Binary Sequence: pseudo random pattern) signal. The PRBS signal is modulated by a modulator 102, before being transmitted to a transmission network 300. The PRBS signal passed through the transmission network 300 is digital-demodulated by a digital demodulator 202 to return to original PRBS signal. However, since a bit error occurs, the digital demodulated PRBS signals does not exactly return to the original PRBS signals generated by the transmission side transmission analyzer 100. The PRBS signal output by the demodulator 202 is input to a reception side transmission analyzer 204. The reception side transmission analyzer 204 measures the bit error rate by comparing the PRBS signal output by the demodulator 202 to the PRBS signal generated by the transmission side transmission analyzer 100 in every bit.